Doomsday Book
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Undertaker, en ce premier avril, décide de faire une petite blague à Will en trafiquant son Doomsday Book, ce qui le poussera tout droit dans les bras de Grell, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier !


**HelloooOOooo ! Voici un court OS pour le 1er avril, avec notre cher Undertaker ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit avec lui ^^ Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>-Je vous remercie pour votre visite… He he… revenez vite !<p>

La jeune veuve adressa un dernier hochement de tête au propriétaire de la boutique de pompes funèbres qu'elle venait de quitter, puis disparut dans les ruelles de Londres en sanglotant la perte si brutale de son cher époux, sous le regard amusé de Undertaker.

Le corps de ce Lord avait été si amusant à remaquiller… He he… Cela avait eu le mérite de le distraire durant plusieurs jours… Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de morts ces derniers temps, et sa petite boutique était bien trop tranquille.

Le vieux Shinigami s'assit sur l'un de ses cercueils en soupirant. Undertaker était une personne plutôt joyeuse. Sinistre, certes, mais joyeuse. Il y avait peu de chose qu'il n'aimait pas, car pratiquement TOUT l'amusait. Mais il y avait cependant une chose qu'il haïssait :

L'ennui.

Et il devait bien le dire, il commençait à avoir l'impression que son ennemi juré était en train de s'installer chez lui. Depuis le départ du jeune Comte et de son diable de Majordome, Undertaker n'avait plus vraiment de visite, encore moins de fou-rire. Il devait se contenter des visages défaits de ses clients suite à ses blagues morbides, mais cela n'égalait certainement pas le talent comique de Sebastian.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, puis se dirigea vers sa cuisine afin de se préparer une nouvelle fournée de biscuits. Tout en sortant les ustensiles nécessaires à leur confection, il remarqua alors la date affichée sur le calendrier…

1er Avril.

Un large sourire sinistre s'étala sur ses lèvres. Le 1er Avril était sans aucun doute son jour préféré.

Il laissa tomber ses biscuits. Non, il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'ennui prendre possession de lui un jour comme celui-ci. Il allait forcément trouver une bonne blague à faire à quelqu'un… Une blague qui lui offrirait un fou-rire si puissant qu'elle chasserait l'ennui pour au moins le prochain semestre.

Il ricana tout en se dirigeant d'un pas enjoué vers son arrière-boutique, où il entreposait quelques Doomsday Book qu'il avait emprunté à long terme à la Bibliothèque.

Son doigt, surmonté d'un ongle long et noir, parcourut ses étagères, avant d'en extirper deux Doomsday Books. L'un était rouge et orné de plusieurs décorations, de rubans dorés ou noirs, de petits cœurs, et il était assez abimé. Ce livre pourrait facilement appartenir à une personne exubérante et dynamique mais sûrement peu soigneuse.

L'autre livre en revanche était tout simplement noir. Sans artifice, sans prétention, extrêmement sobre, et dans un état impeccable. Son propriétaire était très probablement le contraire de la personne précédente.

Undertaker examina les deux ouvrages en riant sinistrement, puis il sortit de sa poche deux petits marque-pages roses. Il ouvrit par la suite les Doomsday Books, tous deux incomplets, et plaça les marque-pages à l'endroit où les pages commençaient à être vierges. Pour finir, il se munit d'une plume également rose et commença à écrire dans le livre rouge, puis dans le livre noir :

-« Et c'est à ce moment-là que William T. Spears et Grell Sutcliff se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière-boutique de Undertaker » He he he….cela promet d'être amusant….

A peine eut-il écrit ces mots que William et Grell apparurent comme par magie sous les yeux du fossoyeur, tous deux très désorientés… Surtout que Grell était simplement vêtu d'un débardeur rouge et d'un petit short, ce qui devait probablement être son pyjama.

-Mmmhf… gémit-il en se passant la main dans ses longs cheveux rouges. C'est mon jour de congé… qu'est-ce que je fais l… UNDERTAKER ?

-He he ~ Bonjour, milady….

Grell lança un regard alarmé à l'ancien Shinigami avant de se cacher immédiatement le visage.

-NooooOOOOooon ! Je ne suis même pas maquillée ! Aaah… Encore heureux que Willu ne soit pas là pour voir ç…

-Je suis là, Grell Sutcliff.

Grell se figea, puis tourna très lentement la tête vers Will qui l'observait de son air stoïque habituel.

Il y eu un long silence.

-WIIIIIIIIIILL ! Eclata Grell en s'agitant. NON NE ME REGARDE PAS !

-Vraiment… soupira-t-il en redressant ses lunettes tandis que Grell continuait de s'agiter. Undertaker, peut-on savoir ce que Sutcliff et moi-même faisons dans votre boutique ? Il y a instant j'étais dans mon bureau…

-Et moi dans mon lit ! Grogna Grell.

-Et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, poursuivit Will.

-Et moi j'ai encore beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper !

-HE HE HE HE ! Eclata Undertaker. Aaah… Et dire que cela ne fait que commencer…. He he… Je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée ~ !

-Que veux-tu dire par là, vieux fou ? Rugit Grell en montrant les dents.

Il était sur le point de menacer son aîné de sa tronçonneuse, furieux d'avoir été ainsi extirpé du lit, mais il se figeât lorsque Undertaker brandit sous ses yeux les deux Doomsday Books.

-Je me calmerais si j'étais toi, Grell… ricana le vieux Dieu de la Mort. Tu ne voudrais pas abimer ta Lanterne Cinématique, n'est-ce pas ? He he…

Il s'avança lentement vers Grell et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Les dommages seraient irréparables, poursuivit-il sur un ton doucereux, et faire un cercueil à l'image d'une créature aussi flamboyante que toi me donnerait beaucoup trop de travail…he he ~.

Le faucheur Rouge fronça les sourcils avant de se dégager de l'autre Shinigami, puis William prit froidement la parole :

-Que comptez-vous faire avec ces livres, Undertaker ?

-Tu vas très vite le découvrir, mon cher William… He he…

Sur-ce, il brandit sa plume, et commença à griffonner sur le prestigieux ouvrage noir.

-Arrêtez immédiatement, ordonna Will. Vous, mieux que quiconque, devriez savoir qu'il est rigoureusement interdit de-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de ressentir. C'était comme si subitement, son corps ne lui répondait plus… Comme s'il était à présent contrôlé par une force surnaturelle.

Une force surnaturelle qui l'envoyait tout droit dans les bras de Grell.

-Ooow Willu ! gloussa-t-il en ouvrant avec plaisir ses bras à son supérieur.

-Qu-que… bredouilla Will alors qu'il luttait furieusement pour reprendre le contrôle. Oh, je vois. Undertaker, cessez ce petit jeu. _Tout de suite_.

Mais le fossoyeur s'amusait bien trop pour écouter son cadet. He he… ne serait-ce que le fait d'imaginer tout ce qu'il pouvait faire faire aux deux Shinigamis lui donnait envie de se rouler par terre de rire… Il en baverait presque…

Will, qui avait parfaitement compris les intentions de l'homme si étrange, commença à paniquer intérieurement. L'idée même de ne plus avoir le contrôle de son propre corps l'angoissait à un point innommable, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraitre.

-Sutcliff…. Souffla-t-il à Grell, toujours lové contre lui.

-Oui ?

-Ecoutez-moi bien : Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de mes actes. Undertaker me contrôle. Rien de ce que je ne fais n'est volontaire, et cela ne change rien à l'aversion que je ressens envers vous.

Un large sourire sadique, hérissé de dents pointues, étira les lèvres rouges de Grell.

-Huuum ~ Si tu le dis… Willu…

Grell, qui lui obéissait pour le moment à sa propre volonté, enserra William et le rapprocha de lui.

-Mais…reprit-il en chuchotant à l'oreille de son supérieur. Je_ sais_ que tu aimes ce contact.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

Grell baissa les yeux vers l'entre-jambe de Will avant de glousser.

-Hu hu ~ Je le sens. Tu es…_tendu_.

Le sourcil de Will tiqua puis il redressa furieusement ses lunettes. Vraiment, par moment il haïssait son corps.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, car Undertaker se remit rapidement à l'ouvrage, et les mains de Will commencèrent à caresser sensuellement le buste de Sutcliff qui se dandinait et se tortillait de plaisir.

-Aaahn ~gémit-il.

-V-VRAIMENT ! Rugit Will qui essayait de _toutes ses forces_ de reprendre le contrôle. Undertaker, ce n'est pas seulement une grave entorse au règlement des Shinigamis ! C'est également une violation des droits de-

-« Et alors William balaya d'un geste rageur les produits qui se trouvaient sur la table de travail et y allongea sa partenaire avec la même fureur. » Ecrivit fébrilement le croque-mort en haletant.

-AAH ! Hurla Grell de plaisir alors qu'il sentit la surface rude de la table heurter son dos.

-UNDERTAKER ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Cette fois-ci, Will ne cherchait même plus à conserver son sang-froid. Il ne savait pas si c'était la peur, la colère, l'adrénaline, ou bien la luxure qui le poussait à laisser de côté son masque d'impassibilité, mais toujours était-il qu'il n'avait vraiment plus envie de garder son calme.

-« Il ôta le ruban de Grell avec ses dents, sensuellement, délicatement… » He he ~

Grell frémit lorsqu'il sentit son ruban rouge et blanc lui caresser le cou, et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Will qui fulminait. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que quelque chose de ce genre ne se produise… Si seulement Will obéissait à son propre chef… Il savait très bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie ! TOUT LE MONDE savait qu'il existait une sorte de tension sexuelle entre Grell et William, pourquoi donc l'impassible Shinigami s'évertuait-il à le nier ?

-W-Will… Aaahn… soupira-t-il.

-Taisez-vous, Grell Sutcliff ! Ordonna sèchement Will. Vous ne facilitez pas les choses ! Vraiment, ne pourriez-vous pas m'aider au lieu de gémir de cette manière agaçante ?

-T'aider, hum ?

Et sans plus attendre, Grell déboutonna la chemise de Will…

-« Et ce dernier ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher », compléta Undertaker sur le Doomsday Book.

-Je vous hais ! Je vous hais tous ! Cracha Will.

-« Bien au contraire, il embrassa fougueusement la jolie Grell Sutcliff ».

Will n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir à ce que son aîné écrivait dans son Doomsday Book et s'empara des lèvres de Grell, qui ne fit évidemment rien pour se débattre.

-Mmmhf ~ Aaah ! Wiiiiiill !

-« Puis William ôta lentement son pantalon… »

Les joues du pauvre Will s'empourprent de seconde en seconde à mesure qu'il défaisait son pantalon, exposant ainsi aux yeux gourmands de Grell son caleçon noir orné du drapeau de l'Angleterre.

-Oooow Monsieur Speeeeeaaars ! Huhuhuhu ~ Vous êtes si seeexyyy !

-Sutcliff une fois pour toutes, taisez- vous !

-AAaahn mais comment veux-tu que je me taise ~ ? Mmmh c'est comme dans mes rêves !

Will frémit. Il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi rêvait Sutcliff.

En ayant plus qu'assez, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et plongea un regard glacial dans les yeux de Grell.

-Ecoutez… susurra-t-il. Vous savez ce qui va se passer si nous laissons faire Undertaker ?

-Bien sûr… minauda-t-il en se tortillant. Tu ~ vas ~ me ~ preeeendre !

-E-exact, bredouilla-t-il en redressant ses lunettes. Tenez-vous réellement à ce que cet…hum… acte soit aussi dépourvu de… hm…_ sentiments_ ?

Les mots de William eurent le mérite de calmer Grell qui cessa immédiatement ses « Aaaahn ! ».

-…Pas vraiment… admit-il en détournant le regard. Mais je sais très bien que c'est ma seule chance de t'avoir alors… PREND MOI !

Le sourcil de Will tiqua de nouveau, puis ils se froncèrent dans une expression de pure menace.

-Très bien, siffla-t-il sur un ton méchamment bas. Et bien je vous conseille de profiter de chaque seconde de notre première fois, car je peux vous assurer que cela sera la dernière !

-He he he he ~ Vous êtes si amusant tous les deux… Alors où en étais-je… Ah ! « William retourna sauvagement Grell puis lui caressa doucement le dos avant de lui enlever son short… » HE HE !

Grell se laissa faire, mais il devait admettre que les paroles de Will l'avaient un peu refroidi… Il avait raison… Ce qu'il faisait était indigne d'une Lady ! Il profitait de la faiblesse soudaine de son cher Will pour assouvir ses propres désirs pervers… Il...il était en train de le violer en quelque sorte ! Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose !

-« Puis William inséra ses doigts dans la bouche de Grell…. »

-Sutcliff… souffla William sur un ton qui pourrait _presque_ être suppliant.

-« Il s'attaqua par la suite au sous-vêtement rougeoyant de son employé… » He he… C'est bientôt le point culminant ! S'enthousiasma Undertaker d'une joie presque malsaine.

Grell capta le regard de Will. Bien que le visage de l'homme puisse avoir l'air complètement insondable aux yeux de n'importe qui, le Dieu de la Mort écarlate pouvait déceler la détresse de son supérieur. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Il avait désespérément envie de Will… mais il avait également besoin de passion… d'amour…

-« Et finalement, William, empli de désir… »

-Vraiment, ceci est repoussant. Il arrive _réellemen_t à me faire ressentir du désir ! S'emporta Will alors que l'envie de ravager Grell montait progressivement en lui.

-« …dirigea lentement ses doigts vers l'entrée de Grell…. »

Will sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une telle chose… Simplement pas de cette manière. Et il aurait vraiment pensé que Grell serait d'accord sur ce poi-

SBAF.

Il recula suite à l'impact de la gifle de Grell.

-Désolée, Willu, annonça-t-il fièrement en s'asseyant sur la table. Mais Lady Death n'est pas l'une de ses garces qui se font retourner par n'importe quel homme sans scrupule… Huhu ~ .

William se redressa, droit comme un i, et adressa son habituel regard froid à Grell. Mais ce dernier savait très bien que Will lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir empêché de commettre l'irréparable.

-Hum ? Fit Undertaker en prenant une expression intriguée.

-Undertaker ~ ronronna Grell en s'approchant du Shinigami. Si tu embêtes de nouveau Will, je serai obligée de le repousser, encore et encore…

Il soupira dramatiquement.

-Comment oses-tu contraindre une jeune femme à blesser l'amour de sa vie ? Oooh, qui l'eut cru ? De tous les hommes que je connaisse, c'est en vérité le sympathique Undertaker qui est le plus méchant ? Ah, que la perfidie habite un si beau palais…. Finit-il en plaçant théâtralement sa main sur son front.

-…Mhf… Mhhf… …. HE HE HE HE HE HE ! Explosa Undertaker en tapant du poing sur le cercueil le plus proche. HE HE HE HE HE HE !

-…Eh ? J'ai…dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Grell en fronçant un sourcil.

-HE HE HE HE ! Je savais que prendre le contrôle de William m'offrirai à coup sûr un superbe fou-rire ! HE HE HE HE HE !

-V-vraiment ! S'exclama Will en crispant ses mains sur ses lunettes. Vous m'avez fait endurer la pire des humiliations simplement parce que vous vouliez _rire _?

-HE HE HE Mais tu aurais dû voir… HE HE HE ! Voir ta tête lorsque.. HE HE lorsque tu as commencé à enlever le short de notre chère Grell ! HE HE HE !

-JE VOUS JURE ! Pesta-t-il. Allez, venez Grell Sutcliff ! Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps ici !

-Je n'appellerais pas vraiment ça du temps perdu ~ minauda-t-il en se trémoussant.

Le sourcil de Will tressaillit pour la énième fois puis il agrippa fermement le poignet de Grell et le traina avec violence hors de la boutique. Undertaker, plié en deux, les observa partir, et réussit entre deux fou-rires à murmurer un faible « à la prochaine » avant de s'écrouler par terre.

* * *

><p>-Vraiment….<p>

-Tu peux me remercier, Will ! fit remarquer Grell en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ça a été très dur pour moi de te repousser alors que ça fait CENT ANS que je n'attends que ça !

William prit une profonde inspiration en redressant ses lunettes.

-Mh…

Grell leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je prends ça pour un merci….Mais hum… dis-moi, Willu… Comme je t'ai aidé… euh… Du coup tu voudras bien qu'on retente l'expérience ~ ? Huhu…

-Absolument pas.

-Mouh ! Tu es si cruel Will ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Ne me dis pas que cette petite expérience ne t'a pas donnée envie de moiiii…

Il se tortilla vulgairement en se caressant lui-même, tandis que Will redressait une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

-Votre comportement vulgaire me répugne au plus haut point, Sutcliff. Cependant… je suis prêt à vous inviter chez moi pour le souper, si vous désirez...en guise de remerciement...

Les yeux de Grell s'illuminèrent en même temps qu'il liait ses mains sur son cœur de manière romantique.

-KIIIIIIIH ! Glapit-il. AVEC JOIE DARLING ! Et est-ce que je pourrai aussi rester dormir ?

-N'en demandez pas trop, Grell Sutcliff !

Grell sourit malicieusement, puis il s'agrippa au bras de Will qui l'entraina vers son appartement.

Il faudra tout de même qu'il songe à remercier Undertaker pour ce petit coup de main…

Décoincer William de force était vraiment une bonne idée !

* * *

><p><strong> Pour ceuxcelles qui n'ont pas lu les derniers chapitres parus en ligne, vous trouverez sans doute que Will est un peu sec envers Undertaker qui est censé être un Shinigami légendaire. Mais je vous assure que son comportement est justifié lorsqu'on lit ces chapitres. Je ne veut spoiler personne donc si vous voulez de plus amples détails, écrivez-moi une review ou un MP ^^ **

**Bisouuus ! **


End file.
